Chrissy X
Chrissy X is an American animated science fiction comedy television series created by Jerrica Williams and produced by Disney Television Animation for Disney Channel. The series follows the adventures of Chrissy Nebula, a 16 year old teenager who lives in outer space and . Tagline: Growing up in outer space is never easy Premise Chrissy X takes place primarily in the far future where humans, robots and aliens coexist and focuses on the adventures of teenager Chrissy Nebula and her friends:Drake Cox, a human who is raised by an alien family, Carla Nova, the half Tangean Royal, half Grounder cousin of Princess Mira Nova, and Heather Darkmatter, a mysterious teenager and delinquent who is the younger sister of Warp Darkmatter, the once former partner and friend of Buzz Lightyear. They attend a school known as Galactic Academy, which is located in the middle of nowhere. The series chronicles on them getting into screwball situations on a daily basis. List of Episodes Season 1 1. 2. Heather, The Scary New Girl- A new girl arrived at Galactic Academy and seems to be a little...well...strange and is nothing but trouble as she is ready to turn the school upside down. Will she gets outsmarted by Chrissy and her friends, or even worse, possibly fall for one of them? 3. 4. 5. The Space Armageddon - have to team up to save Zoog from a huge comet...will they work together or will they fight and the planet will be destroyed? 6. 7. Honey, I Shrunk the X- Chrissy get shrunk by an electromagnetic shrinking machine after dealing with two villain wannabes. Will Team X stop their scheme, or will Chrissy remain small forever? 8. Spider Veins 9. Airliner! - Drake must ensure that a plane lands safely after the pilots and everyone else on board gets sick. Can Drake land an airliner and save the passengers from almost certain death due to gastronomic distress, or will he only achieve the certain death part? 10. 11. 12. Trial by Furry - Can Chrissy defend Warp Darkmatter when he's put on trial by talking animals for 'crimes against inhumanity'? Season 2 1. 2. List of Characters Main Characters Christopher "Chrissy" Nebula (voiced by Zendaya): A 16 year old human girl who moonlights as a Space Fighter, dividing much of her time between saving the galaxy and attending school. She lives on an asteroid planet called Zoog with her mother, uncle and two twin cousins. She has a good relationship with her relatives, though she is often annoyed by her twin cousins. As a student at Galactic Academy, she is fairly popular and a member of the cheerleading squad. Her parents never got the chance to get married because her father went on a dangerous mission and never came back, causing her to have her mother's surname. Drake Cox (voiced by Corbin Bleu): A 14 year old eccentric human member of Team X who was raised by aliens. At school, he is generally unpopular and is often ridiculed and ignored by his peers, especially by Heather. Carla Nova (voiced by Ashley Tisdale): A 15 year old somewhat naive member of Team X who is the half Tangean Royal, half Grounder cousin of Princess Mira Nova. Heather Darkmatter (voiced by Bella Thorne) A 16 year old delinquent and is the younger sister of Warp Darkmatter who has a short temper. She is a tomboy and sometimes uses aggression against people who upsets or angers her. She enjoy pranks and getting in trouble, which later results in her being forced to join the Space Patrol and become a member of Team X. Category:Animated television series Category:Disney TV Shows Category:TV Shows Category:Disney Channel Series